Luipaardklauw: Angst
Fabeldieren voor in mijn verhaal thumb|125px|Gelieve dit niet te verwijderen tot je pagina is goedgekeurd Sommige dingen hiervan kloppen wel maar het meeste heb ik zelfverzonnen. Eenhoorns: Lightning heeft een gele vacht met een aantal oranje, bliksemschichtachtige vlekken en een blauwe hoorn. hengst Druppel heeft een prachtige, paarse vacht met druppelachtige, blauwe vlekken over heel haar lichaam en een groene hoorn en nog gele ogen. merrie Pegasussen: Oceaan heeft een lichtblauwe vacht met donkerblauwe vleugels en groene ogen. merrie, moederpaard veulens: Fire en Laila, partner: Lightning. Luna heeft een groene vacht met blauwe vleugels en mooie, gele ogen. merrie Pegahoorns dat zijn paarden met vleugels en hoorn: Laila heeft een mooie, paarse vacht met blauwe vleugels en een roze hoorn en nog prachtige, indringende gele ogen. merrie, baby Night heeft een spierwitte vacht met pikzwarte vleugels en een rode hoorn en nog blauwe ogen. hengst, krijger Fire heeft een vuurrode vacht met oranje vleugels en een gele hoorn en nog felle, indringende ogen en oranje spikkels op zijn hoofd. hengst, baby Paarden: Vulcana heeft een prachtige zwarte vacht met een rode tekening van een vulkaan op haar flank en prachtige, felle, oranje ogen. merrie, baby Hemel heeft een lichtblauwe vacht met donkerblauwe ogen. hengst Feniksen hebben edelstenen als ogen en vlammende veren. Zij helpen de paardachtigen: Vlam heeft vuurrode veren met groene ogen. jongen Water heeft blauwe veren met paarse ogen. meisje Vonk heeft donkerrode veren met gele ogen. meisje Diamant heeft prachtige, paarse en blauwe veren en eeuwig fonkelende, groene ogen. meisje Oceanus heeft blauwe en vuurrode veren en indringende, felle, paarse ogen. jongen Elektra heeft mooie, paarse veren met hemelsblauwe ogen. meisje Echo heeft blauwe en rode veren in een patroon waardoor je cirkels ziet en ze vanaf de kop steeds groter worden en groene ogen. jongen Lava heeft rode veren met enge, zwarte ogen. jongen Draken natuurlijke vijanden van de paardachtigen zo nu en dan zijn er gevechten tussen hen: Fauna heeft een mengeling van bruin, grijs, zwart en wit. Ze heeft de staart van een salamander die in gevaar loslaat en stekels over het midden van haar kop tot en met haar staart en nog groene ogen. drakin Flora heeft groene en roze schubben en de staart van een leeuw en nog blauwe ogen. drakin Dark heeft gitzwarte schubben en een rode staartpunt en nog allemaal grijze stekels op zijn rug en kwaadaardig fonkelende, vuurrode ogen. draak, leider Sharp heeft paarse en donkerblauwe schubben, superscherpe klauwen en tanden. Hij heeft twee rijen rode stekels die naar de zijkant steken en kille, zwarte ogen. draak Wolf heeft grijze schubben, zwarte stekels en witte vleugels met rode vlekken. Ook heeft hij donkerblauwe ogen. Wing heeft witte en paarse schubben, prachtige, lange vleugels en mooie, blauwe ogen. drakin Light heeft lichtgevende, witte schubben, scherpe, diepblauwe stekels bedekken zijn rug en staart, twee gekrulde, lichtblauwe horens sieren zijn kop en nog groene ogen. draak Griffioenen hebben het lichaam van een leeuw en de kop en de vleugels van een arend. Werken samen met de draken. Lichamelijk zijn ze ongeveer hetzelfde de ogen verschillen meestal en sommigen hebben een aantal bijzonderheden: Lion heeft rode ogen. jongen Moon heeft prachtige, oceaanblauwe ogen. meisje Rain heeft blauwe ogen en is zeer groot voor een griffioen. meisje Miracle heeft prachtige, paars blauwe ogen. Flame heeft zwarte ogen in het midden is een klein, rood vlekje. jongen Robijn heeft groene ogen, op haar vleugels zitten allemaal kleine robijntjes. meisje Tiger heeft gele ogen, hij heeft allemaal zwarte strepen op het leeuwengedeelte van zijn lichaam. jongen Bliksem heeft gele ogen in het midden van zijn ogen zit een blauwe bliksemschicht. jongen Weerwolven: Elena ze heeft een zwarte vacht met een bruinige tint. Valeria ze heeft een prachtige, grijze vacht met zwarte en bruine vlekken. Aaron hij heeft een oranje vacht met grijze vlekken. Julian hij heeft een bruine vacht met een aantal littekens door gevechten. Vampiers: Ursula ze heeft lang, oranje haar en is heel wreed ze heeft zwarte ogen met rode vlammen in haar ogen. meisje Mystery ze heeft lang, paars haar ze heeft altijd een kap voor haar gezicht. meisje Raven heeft ravenzwart haar, is heel bleek en heeft vuurrode ogen. jongen. Nyx haar zwarte haar is zo lang dat het op de grond komt meestal bedekt haar haar haar gezicht. Ze heeft felle, oranje ogen die kwaadaardigheid uitstralen. meisje Abel zijn haar is spierwit met zwart en rood er tussendoor en zijn ogen zijn zo duivelsrood dat niemand hem lang kan aankijken. jongen Hippogriefen zijn paarden met de kop en de vleugels van een reusachtige adelaar. Alle hippogriefen hebben oranje ogen: Aragne is roan van kleur. meisje Spider is zwart van kleur. jongen, zoon van Aragne en Claw Claw is kastanjebruin van kleur. jongen Agatha is grijs van kleur. meisje, dochter van Aragne en Claw. Leefomgeving paardachtigen en feniksen kamp of wolkenkamp Ze wonen op wolken, in het midden is er een wolk voor de vergaderingen en om bij te kletsen met andere vrienden. Eraan vast is de woning van de paarden omdat ze niet kunnen vliegen. Het krijgershol zit rechts boven de open plek. De kraamkamer links boven. Het leidershol links onder en het leerlingenhol rechts onder. De wolken zitten niet aan elkaar vast. De woningen zijn huisjes van wolk. Elk hol heeft twee uitgangen. Er staan altijd twee wachters bij de kraamkamer één bij elke ingang. Het leidershol is opgesplitst in twee een kant voor de feniks en eentje voor de paardachtige. Ze kunnen elkaar gewoon zien. De leiders en de krijgers kunnen via de uitgangen rechtstreeks naar de moederkatten en leerlingen en andersom ook. Mochten ze in gevaar zijn. Ze hebben bij het leerlingenhol een haag van doornstruiken gemaakt die ze van de planeet aarde haalden. De leerlingen weten hoe ze die snel uit elkaar moeten halen als er vijanden de doornhaag hebben doorbroken. Ze halen hun voedsel van de planeet aarde, de krijgers moeten ook iets meenemen voor de moederdieren en babydieren. Griffioenen en draken kamp of stenenkamp Ze wonen op rotsen, in het midden is er een rots voor vergaderingen. Links van de vergaderplaats is het leidershol van de griffioen. Rechts van de vergaderplaats is het leidershol van de draak. Linksboven is de kraamkamer en rechts boven is het krijgershol. Rechts onder is het leerlingenhol. Als de leider van de griffioenen niet in zijn hol is bewaakt iemand de kraamkamer hetzelfde geld voor het leerlingenhol. De griffioenen en de draken stelen soms babydieren van de paardachtigen en de feniksen. Als dit niet lukt gaan ze naar de aarde om prooi te halen. Vampiers, weerwolven en hippogriefen De vampiers en de weerwolven zwerven over de aarde en komen soms babydieren stelen bij het wolkenkamp of het stenenkamp. Weerwolven kunnen hoog genoeg springen om daar te komen. De hippogriefen wonen het hoogst net buiten de atmosfeer. Ze halen hun voedsel van andere planeten zoals Mars. Af en toe als ze echt niks kunnen vinden dalen ze af naar de aarde. Paardachtigen en feniksen Leiders: Lightning eenhoorn Elektra feniks Commandanten: Night pegahoorn Oceanus feniks Genezer: Lava feniks Krijgers: Hemel paard leerling: Druppel Vonk feniks Water feniks Echo feniks leerling: Vlam Leerlingen: Druppel eenhoorn Vlam feniks Moederdieren: Oceaan pegasus Luna pegasus Diamant feniks Babydieren Fire pegahoorn hoofdpersonage Laila pegahoorn hoofdpersonage Vulcana paard Draken en griffioenen Leiders: Sharp draak Miracle griffioen Commandanten: Dark draak Bliksem griffioen leerling: Rain Genezer: Robijn griffioen leerling: Wing Krijgers: Wolf draak Light draak leerling: Flora Flame griffioen leerling: Lion Leerlingen: Lion griffioen Rain griffioen Flora draak Wing draak Moederdieren: Fauna draak Moon griffioen Babydieren: Tiger griffioen Hippogriefen Claw Aragne Agatha Spider Vampiers Ursula Mystery Raven Nyx Abel Weerwolven Elena Valeria Aaron Julian Hoofdstuk 1 Laila viel op de grond. Ze opende haar ogen en zag daar rare wezens staan. Een paard met vleugels en een paard met een hoorn. Ze zag ook een rare vogel waar vlammen omheen cirkelden. Ze stond voorzichtig op. Ze zocht een speen en had die al snel gevonden. Ze dronk wat van de lekkere vloeistof. Toen ze klaar was met drinken keek ze weer om zich heen. Ze zag ook nog een paard met vleugels en een hoorn dat ook onderzoekend rondkeek. "Ze zijn prachtig Oceaan," zegt het paard met de hoorn gelukkig. "Ja hè," zegt waarschijnlijk Oceaan vermoeid. "Oceaan wie zijn dat?" vraagt ze wijzend naar de vogel en het paard met de hoorn. "Hij is de genezer, Lava," zegt Oceaan wijzend naar de vogel. "En dat is je vader, Lightning," zegt Oceaan wijzend naar het paard. "En wie is hij?" vraagt ze terwijl ze zich omdraait naar het andere jong. "Dat is Fire, je broer," zegt Oceaan. "Jij heet Laila," zegt Oceaan tegen haar. "Welke soorten zijn hier allemaal?" vraagt Fire die meegeluisterd had. "Lava is een feniks, Lightning is een eenhoorn, ik ben een pegasus en jullie zijn pegahoorns," antwoordt Oceaan. Toen hoorde ze een iemand hijgen. Lava schoot naar haar toe. "Wie is dat en welke soort?" vraagt Fire fluisterend. "Dat is Luna en zij is ook een pegasus net als ik," zegt Oceaan. "En zij is een feniks," zegt Laila met haar snuit wijzend naar een feniks iets verderop. "Ja, ze heet Diamant," zegt haar moeder. Laila kijkt weer naar Luna. Ze ziet dat er een lichaam ligt dat net opstaat. "Mogen we even kijken?" vraagt Fire hoopvol. "Als ze heeft gedronken mag dat," zegt Oceaan. "Maar vraag wel eerst even aan Luna of het mag," vervolgt ze. Laila en Fire knikken en houden dan het veulen in de gaten. Ze zien dat het veulen de speen gevonden heeft en begint te drinken. Als het veulen ophoudt met drinken lopen ze langzaam naar voren. "Luna, mogen we met haar spelen?" vragen Fire en Laila poeslief als ze op gehoorsafstand zijn. "Ja hoor, ze heet Vulcana," zegt Luna. "Kom eens Vulcana," zegt ze. Vulcana komt vanachter haar moeder vandaan. Ze was achter haar moeder gaan staan toen ze hen zag naderen. "Hoi, zegt ze verlegen. "Hallo," zegt Fire vrolijk. "Hoi," zegt Laila zelfverzekerd. Vulcana komt iets dichterbij. "Zullen we spelen?" vraagt Laila. "Oke, wat gaan we doen?" vraagt Vulcana zelfverzekerder door het enthouiasme en zelfvertrouwen van Fire en Laila. "Zullen we uitproberen hoe we kunnen vliegen?" stelt Fire voor. "Oke," zegt Vulcana enthousiast. "Normale paarden kunnen niet vliegen," zegt Luna. "Ik ga het toch proberen," zegt Vulcana koppig. "Dat moet je zelf weten," zegt Luna onverschillig. Laila springt in de lucht en spreidt haar vleugels maar ze merkt dat ze te grote vleugels heeft. "Mag ik naar buiten?" vraagt Laila. "Ja, maar als je gaat vliegen zeg dat dan tegen de bewakers," zegt Oceaan. "Fire jij mag ook naar buiten," zegt Oceaan. "Mag ik ook naar buiten alsjeblieft," bedelt Vulcana. "Oke, goed dan," zegt Luna toegeeflijk. "Dankje mam," zegt ze blij. Ze lopen met zijn drieën naar buiten. Laila ziet een eenhoorn en een feniks op wacht staan. "Wij gaan proberen te vliegen," zegt Fire tegen de bewakers. Hij voelt kennelijk geen angst of hij toont zijn angst niet. "Oke, als jullie vallen kunnen we jullie redden," zegt de eenhoorn. "Hoe heet jij?" vraagt Vulcana aan de eenhoorn. "Ik heet Druppel," zegt ze vriendelijk. "Komen jullie?"roept Fire vanaf de rand van de wolk. Druppel loopt hen achterna als ze naar Fire lopen. Fire zet zich stevig af met zijn achterpoten en spreidt meteen zijn vleugels. Hij valt een eindje naar beneden, maar dan ziet Laila dat hij de smaak te pakken heeft en omhoog vliegt. Druppel kijkt toe met open hangende mond. Druppel wist dat pegahoorns toch al sneller leerden, moest ook wel ij moesten meer weten. Maar het is nog nooit gebeurd dat een veulen op de eerste dag van zijn leven al kan vliegen. "Echo, ga naar binnen en zeg tegen Oceaan dat Fire al kan vliegen," zegt ze tegen de feniks. Hij haast zich naar binnen. Even later komt hij naar buiten met Oceaan. "Laat zien," beveelt Oceaan. Fire loopt naar de rand van de wolk en zet zich weer stevig af. Hij spreidt meteen zijn vleugels en dit keer valt hij minder lang. Hij vliegt weer omhoog. Hij vliegt even en landt dan weer op de wolk. Oceaan is sprakeloos. "Hoe is dit mogelijk?" vraagt Oceaan verbaasd. "Weet ik niet," zegt Echo. Oceaan neemt een aanloopje en springt dan van de wolk af. Ze vliegt naar rechts. Laila kijkt haar na. "Ik ga het ook proberen," verklaart Vulcana vastberaden. Druppel vindt het goed maar houdt haar angstvallig in de gaten als ze zich afzet van de wolk. Al snel zien ze haar niet meer. Snel prevelt Druppel een spreuk. Ze kijken ingespannen naar beneden. Dan zien ze haar uit de wolken tevoorschijn komen. Maar zonder wolk. "Hoe is dit mogelijk?" stamelt Druppel met een denkrimpel in haar hoofd. Ze loopt in zichzelf mompelend naar binnen om Luna te halen. Ineens ruikt Laila een onbekende geur. "Echo ik ruik iets onbekends," zegt ze. Hij snuift de lucht op. "Ik ruik niks," zegt hij. Laila ziet vaag dichterbijkomende figuren. "Daar," roept Laila. Echo spant zijn ogen in. "Draken," mompelt hij. "Ga naar binnen en kom niet naar buiten voor wij zeggen dat het mag," zegt hij. Hij vliegt naar het leidershol. Vulcana, Laila en Fire rennen naar binnen. "Er komen draken aan," roept Laila schril van angst. "Echo is naar de leider," zegt Fire. Druppel stuift naar buiten en gaat voor een ingang zitten. Fire, Vulcana en Laila kom hier," roept Luna. "Diamant kom je me helpen hen te verdedigen tegen mogelijk gevaar," roept ze naar het zwangere dier. Ze strompelt naar hen toe. In het midden van de kraamkamer valt ze neer en begint hevig te hijgen. "Haar jongen worden geboren," roept Luna schril van angst. "Druppel help," roept ze als er ook nog een griffioen binnenkomt. Druppel stormt naar binnen. Ze werpt zich op de griffioen. Luna rent naar Diamant. Ze masseert haar flank. Er valt een lichaampje. "Bijt het vlies door," beveelt Luna. Laila bijt snel het vlies door. Daarna komt er een tweede lichaampje. Ze bijt ook bij het tweede jong het vlies door. Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Fanfictions